Vivir más alla de tus sueños
by Reika Namino
Summary: Ryoma disfruto viendo sus piernas mientras se arrodillaba, un leve cosquilleo fue notado por élNUEVO FIC!SAKUNO Y RYOMA AHORA ESTAN JUNTOSde que manera pasaran sus ratos libres! te amo sakuno!cap1


**Holas!!! a los años! miren que vengo con las pilas puestas! la otra vez andaba aburrida haciendo fics de series que no daban mucho... y pensé que mejor opción que continuar con fis de pot... total yo me acuerdo que cuando yo comenze a escribir no había tantas escritoras..**

**Bueno, en sí, espero que les guste mi fic... mas o menos Ryoma esta recordando el pasado no se vayan a equivocar con las epocas ni nada por el estilo...**

**Es algo nuevo, e interesante, Ryoma pensando cosas morbosas? jeje no lo creo, pero a veces el deseo de un heombre es mas fuerte que sus pensamientos...**

**vean el lado oscuro de Ryoma, y bueno solo les digo que en este primer capitulo no hay nada más que historia**

* * *

**VIVIR MÁS ALLÁ DE TUS SUEÑOS**

**_POR: Frikis-san _**

**1.- Memoria imborrable**

No solo era un recuerdo mas bien era el deseo de vivir un poco más... hacia bastante tiempo que estaba con ella, podía abrazarle y besarla, le amaba y ella a él, eso era lo que le hacía muy feliz.

Hacía mucho tiempo la ignoraba, pero poco a poco ese deseo era en vano ya que siempre que ella pasase por su lado, terminaba viéndola sin pestañar. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para dedicarse solo y únicamente al tenis ya que ese deporte, según el, era lo más importante en su vida; pero paulatinamente se daría cuenta que no importaba tanto como el pensaba, más bien había algo que le llamaba mucho más la atención.

Era aquella chica de cabellos castaños, que poco a poco vio crecer, de una forma extraordinaria y hermosa... Aún era una de las chicas más calladas del salón, pero había una dulzura indescriptible que le hacía amarla, se veía tan natural, tan hermosa...

Y así fueron pasando los años, ahora estaban en 2do año de la secundaria superior, con 16 años aquella chica, y con 17 él.

Ryoma respiró profundo tratando de inmortalizar aquel recuerdo, aún lo tenía presente...

**FLASH BACK**

Ryoma iba caminando con Horio al lado, hablando de lo bien que se le había dado jugar esa tarde, era fantástico según Horio la manera en la que había ganado aquel partido contra un adversario de la escuela externa.

Horio se despidió del capitán del equipo doblando la esquina, y se dirigió a su casa; por otro lado Ryoma siguió su camino un poco mas lento, no había por qué apurarse ¿cierto?... Hacía mucho calor, el sol iba calentando su cabeza, hasta tal punto de sentir mucho sueño. No tenía su usual gorra puesta, se la había llevado Momoshiro diciendo que esa gorra era legendaria por tal motivo tenía que usarla él. Talvez aún creía que la gorra le daba cierto poder, Ryoma creía que el estaba celoso por sus innumerables triunfos.

Ryoma se quito su casaca, y la colocó sobre su hombro.

- Maldito calor- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente- Creo que debería comprarme algo para tomar, UNA PONTA- exclamó al encontrar un dispensador muy cerca de ahí.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando escuchó un ruido extraño venir hacia el.

- No puede ser- gritó alguien cuyos pasos se hacían mas sonoros a medida que avanzaba- ¿Por qu...?

No terminó de decir la oración cuando de pronto...

-Auch!- gritó ella chocando con algo grande a la vez que caía al suelo sobre su trasero- Fíjate por donde caminas, inconsciente- se quejó ella sobándose aún sentada en la vereda

- Inconsciente yo?- dijo asombrado Ryoma que aún se mantenía de pie, no obstante había retrocedido algunos pasos

La chica levanto el rostro en señal de reproche, hasta encontrarse al capitán del equipo de tenis frente suyo.

- E...chi...e...echizen- susurró ella sonrojándose al acto, esa expresión le encantó a él.

- ¿Acaso no te fijas por donde caminas?- dijo Ryoma viéndola aún tirada

-La culpa no ha sido mía- dijo Sakuno sonrojada tratando de hablar con naturalidad con él

- ¿Simulas entonces que la culpa a sido mía?- dijo arrogantemente

Cuando la chica volteó Ryoma se dio cuenta quien era, no la había reconocido ya que en el colegio siempre estaba callada y tranquila en cambio ahora que la veía tirada en el piso, era muy diferente a lo que se imaginaba, era más bien una gritona, aunque se percató que al notar que era el se había sonrojado y bajado la voz.

Ah, sido culpa tuya obviamente- dijo Sakuno arreglándose la falda y recogiendo sus libros de suelo, Ryoma ni se arrodillo para ayudarla, disfruto demasiado viendo sus piernas debajo de su falda, un leve cosquilleo fue notado por él- Bueno… No se si ha sido tu culpa Echizen, creo que…- paso uno segundos- Lo siento- dijo bajando la voz- es que iba corriendo y no me di cuenta de tu presencia

Keh! No tiene importancia, total tu eres la que se ha caído- exclamó Ryoma mostrando una sonrisa pequeña- Es que las mujeres son tan despistadas

Machista- refunfuñó Sakuno poniéndose de pie

¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó atontado Ryoma

Olvídalo- dijo dándose la vuelta para retornar por su camino- ah!- exclamó- gracias por "ayudarme a levantarme"- dijo sarcásticamente- eres todo un "caballero" justo lo que pensaba que era.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ryoma pudo recordar con precisión aquel momento, por la manera en que se sorprendió. Ya que antes de eso, ella era una simple alumna más, era callada, le iba bien en los estudios, pésima en el deporte, salía temprano del colegio, comía en la cafetería, y solo se juntaba con chicas; cada vez que un chico se le acercaba se ponía roja y tartamudeaba; no obstante no comprendía la actitud que había tomado en ese momento, muy diferente a la de siempre. Habló con naturalidad, y peor aún se había atrevido a burlarse de él. Eso no se quedó así.

Poco después de lo ocurrido Ryoma la veía a cada momento, era todo un ángel a los ojos de los demás pero no ante el, esa chiquilla se las iba a pagar, total nadie se burlaba del capitán Ryoma Echizen.

**Flash Back**

Hola- se acerco Ryoma en la hora de salida, ella se encontraba peinándose el cabello de una forma un tanto sexy

¿Ah?- Volteó ella sorprendida- Tu ¬¬- susurró ella

¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ryoma dando caso omiso a lo que acababa de escuchar

Ahí bien- pronunció cargando su maleta para ya retirarse del salón

De repente alguien pasa por su lado

Etto…Ryoma-sama- tartamudeó ella

Cuando esa persona ya había pasado…

¿Que deseas caballero?- pronunció saliendo del salón obviamente siendo seguida por Echizen

Jaja- rió Ryoma con descaro- Solo hacerte compañía hasta tu casa- dijo caminando a su lado

Esta bien, ojala que si me caigo tengas la voluntad de ayudarme- dijo Sakuno

En aquel entonces recién era el comienzo de clase, era primavera y la brisa era cálida.

Tu y yo solíamos hablar hace unos años ¿verdad?- preguntó Ryoma

Así es, pero tu empezaste a meterte más en el tenis, creó que te encantaba aún más que ahora- dijo dándole una mirada a Ryoma quien no supo descifrarla-, yo me cambié de sección, y no te volví a ver mucho; yo en aquel entonces estudiaba después de clases, entonces no podía ir a ver tus partidos, no obstante mi abuela siempre me contaba de ellos- dijo caminando con sutileza y elegancia- Me acuerdo de tu personalidad, y por lo que veo has cambiado un poco; creo que tu pensarás lo mismo de mi ¿no es cierto?

Este… supongo que si- susurró Ryoma que en ese momento se encontraba procesando sus palabras- Eres extraña

No vayas a creer que soy una farsa, mis amigos me conocen tal como soy, soy muy atolondrada, y en el colegio trató de calmarme un poco, llego un poco cansada aquí- dijo volteando a la derecha

Jaja- rió- chica ocupada- susurró, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir una persona completamente diferente, más relajado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ryoma que yacía sentado tomando un café, se paró velozmente para continuar con su caminata.

Era un día particularmente frío, se había abrigado hasta las orejas, la nieve caía de una forma poco uniforme, no obstante era una bonita vista.

Pasó por un parque a unas cuadras del colegio… ese parque le parecía extrañamente conocido

**Flash Back**

¿Qué pasa Ryoma?- dijo riendo la chica ojos de gato siendo jalada por Ryoma

En ese entonces ya se hablaban, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, hasta tal punto en que quizás necesitaban dar un paso más.

Ryoma se había encariñado con Sakuno, aquella actitud fría suya, había desaparecido para ella, hasta olvidarse completamente de su afán de burlarse de ella, y pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Es una sorpresa- dijo Ryoma jalándola

¿Una sorpresa?- se asombró Sakuno- ¿Y a qué se debe?

Keh! Deja de preguntar- se quejó sentando a Sakuno en una banquita del parque- cierra los ojos- dijo el

Ah? – replicó

Solo hazlo

Sakuno cerró los ojos, confiando plenamente en su amigo.

Dime que aunque pase algo que no te agrade siempre seremos amigos- dijo un Ryoma sonrojado

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos

Solo dilo Sakuno- dijo él despacio

Todo será igual-dijo

Ryoma había estado pensando esto por mucho tiempo, nunca se había imaginado diciendo esto, pero ese de todos modos era el momento indicado.

Ryoma se fue acercando a Sakuno lentamente, jugándose su amistad, rozo sus labios delicadamente. Sakuno inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendida, tenía a Ryoma a unos escasos centímetros.

Ryoma entreabrió los ojos notando la impresión de Sakuno, aún así, continúo con aquel suave beso, para impresión de él, ella hacía lo mismo, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Ryoma, y luego alrededor de estos, si que era una sensación muy grata.

Se separaron por un momento, los dos estaban sumamente rojos, y se miraban con cierta incredulidad.

Ry…Ryoma- tartamudeó Sakuno, viendo a Ryoma de una forma amorosa

Ryoma bajo la cabeza pensando que ella estaba completamente arrepentida.

Pero no era de esa manera, Sakuno se acercó a él y le dio otro beso de una manera fugaz.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ryoma quien ya se encontraba en la puerta de una casa, tocó tres veces, para luego escuchar la voz de una mujer desde adentro.

¿Quién?- preguntó Sumire-sensei

Soy Ryoma¿se encuentra Sakuno?

Un rato Ryoma, iré a llamarle- dijo abriendo la puerta de aquella hermosa casa

Ryoma sonrió, ya había pasado 7 meses desde que Sakuno se convirtió en su novia, y estaba más que contento.

Ryoma- exclamó Sakuno- que tenía puesto un lindo vestido negro, con unas botas beige esquimal, y una chompa de lana beige, con una bufanda.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado (Ò.ó), miren que me esforce un poco jajaja... este es tan solo el comienzo... luego sigue lo bueno jajaja.. quieren saber mas sobre esta historia.. la realizacion de una relacion tan peculiar como esta pues manden un review y no pierdan la oportunidad más grande de sus vidas ajajaja**

**bueno bye bye**

**cuidense**

**frikis-san **


End file.
